1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector assembly having a card tray with a latch which cooperates with a housing of an electronic device to determine a stopping position of the tray.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,865,210, issued on Jan. 4, 2011, discloses an ejectable component assembly for passing a removable card tray through an opening in a housing of an electronic device and aligning the card tray with a circuit board within the electronic device housing. The assembly comprises: a connector for retaining the card tray when the card tray is inserted in a first direction through the opening; and an ejector coupled to the electronic device housing for ejecting the card tray from the connector in a second direction opposite to the first direction. The ejector comprises: a base that pivots about a portion of the housing; an extension arm coupled to the base; a user contact plate coupled to a first portion of the extension arm; and a card tray contact plate coupled to a second portion of the extension arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,001,501, issued on Apr. 7, 2015, discloses a card tray and a card connector for receiving the card tray. The card connector includes a housing, a shell covering the housing, and a tray guiding mechanism having a sliding member. A cam groove serving as a heart-shaped cam is formed on the upper face of the sliding member, and the free end of a slender pin member serving as a fixed cam member engages the cam groove. The other end of the pin member is fixed pivotally to the rear end portion of the housing as the fixed end. The pin member and the cam groove work together to perform a push/push operation on the sliding member moving along with the card tray. A biasing member or coil spring is accommodated inside the tray guiding mechanism to provide biasing force in a compressed state which biases the sliding member towards the rear end portion, i.e., in the ejection direction of the card tray.